User blog:Absolved/Ganran the Void Zombie
Ganran ''the Void Zombie'' “They turned me into a monster. I’ll make them regret it.” '' '' In the land of Kaladoun lived a small group of people who called themselves the Saimin. Originally dwellers of Ionia, the Saimin were forced to leave their homeland after the Noxian Invasion. Ganran's father, Yudo, who was also considered as the most powerful Saimin at the time, used all of his power to control the minds of the Noxian soldiers who tried to attack his tribe. Through his efforts, the Saimin were able to hijack one of the Noxian ships. However, as they sailed to the land of Kaladoun, the strain of using all of his power in order to repel the invaders caught up with Yudo. He died three days after they arrived in Kaladoun. Stricken by grief, Yudo's wife, Nira, fell sick until she was bedridden. During the Saimin's exodus, Ganran was 9 years old. Ganran was considered as a failure. Due to the power exhibited by his father, Yudo, the whole tribe had great expectations of him. However, the power of the Saimin never manifested in Ganran. Unlike his peers, he was unable to read or control the minds of the animals around him. As a result, he was shunned by every child and adult in the village, except for a select few: the Elder, his mother and Shi. Despite the fact that Ganran did not have the powers of the Saimin, he also proved immune to any psychological attacks. Kids his age tried to bully him once by controlling his mind and making him run around the village naked. However, their plan backfired when they suddenly felt an excruciating sensation in their heads the moment they tried to read his mind. Learning of this incident, the Elder of the village, considered as the wisest of the tribe, tried to read the young Ganran's mind himself. Like the children before him, the Elder, too, suffered an extreme headache. Since then, the Elder had taken a liking towards Ganran. He viewed Ganran's mind as 'strong' and 'special'. The adults of the tribe, however, viewed his mind as 'cursed'. Shi was Ganran's one and only friend. They became friends when Shi fell into a crevice as she was chasing her pet rabbit. Trapped and alone, Shi started crying for help, praying that someone would hear her. Ganran, who happened to be gathering fruits nearby for his sick mother, heard the poor girls cries and rushed to her aid. That proved to be the beginning of their short-lived romance. According to the Saimin's tradition, once a boy reaches 19 years of age, the Elder of the tribe would give him a task to complete. If he succeeds, he will be given the right to marry any girl he chooses. Should he fail, he will be banished from the tribe for the next 10 years. In accordance with these traditions, the Elder gave Ganran a task on his 19th birthday. He was to gather a feather from the illusive Nightingale within the next month. Eager to attain the right to marry Shi, Ganran set out immediately. Amazingly, he found the rare bird on his third night. Obtaining the feather, he started to journey back to his village, thinking about his great luck. When Ganran finally reached the village, however, it seemed that his luck had run up. Unknown creatures (Voidborn), seemingly immune to the Saimin's telepathic powers, are ransacking the village, feeding on everything in sight. Their spit melted through the people's flesh as their teeth sank to the villagers' very bones. Seeing the massacre, Ganran rushed to their aid, only to be pounced upon and bitten by one of the monsters. The beast's saliva quickly went into Ganran's bloodstream. But instead of melting him, the fluids seemed to make Ganran even more powerful. Wincing in pain, Ganran grabbed the creature's head and crushed it with overwhelming force. Despite not fully understanding his situation, he started ripping apart the unknown entities as a predator rips his prey. The creatures retreated in fear as Ganran vehemently pursued them all the way to the Bubbling Bog where he finally stopped. Ganran collapsed near a pond of murky water, exhausted after the chase. As he reached the pond for a quick sip, he noticed his reflection. His mind was still that of a human but his body has been transformed into a mix of human and monster. His eyes, blood and veins now glow a violet tint. His nails are as black as the night and his fangs are as sharp as knives. He also started to feel a hunger so severe that he ate the last monster he killed raw. Knowing that he can no longer go back to his tribe, he decided to hunt down the vicious creatures who attacked his village and turned him into the monster he is. GANRAN ''the Void Zombie'' STATISTICS ' ' Health 590 – 2056 Attack Damage 60.5 – 115 Health Regen 8.7 – 24.4 Attack Speed 0.620 (+1.67% per level) Uses Health Armor 26 – 72 Magic Resist 32.1 – 53.4 Melee 125 Movement Speed 345 ABILITIES ' ' PASSIVE: Virus of the Void Every basic attack “infects” the target, stacking up to 10 times. At 10 stacks, the “infected” is slowed by 30%, loses 20% of their armor and magic resist, and will be damaged 10% (+2% for every 100 AD and +2% for every 100 AP) of target’s max health as magic damage over the next 5 seconds. After the duration, they cannot be “infected” again for the next 30 seconds. If the target is not attacked for the next 3 seconds, the target will lose one stack of “infection” every 1 second. Q – Tear Prey Bonus Range: 250 Total Range: 375 Cooldown: 12/11/10/9/8 s Active: Ganran leaps towards his target and takes a bite to heal for 3% of his missing health. The amount of health is doubled and the cooldown is lowered by 3 seconds if he kills the target with this ability. This ability deals double damage to targets below 30% health. Tear Prey resets Ganran’s auto-attack timer. Bonus Physical Damage: 3/3.25/3.5/3.75/4% (+2% for every 100 bonus AD) of target’s max health Increased Bonus Physical Damage: 6/6.5/7/7.5/8% (+4% for every 100 bonus AD) of target’s max health W – Reckless Abandon Cost: 10% current health Cooldown: 13/11.5/10/8.5/7 s Passive: Ganran gains 3% bonus attack speed for every stack of infection on target. (Max 30% bonus attack speed) Active: Ganran gains 1/1.5/2/2.5/3% (+2% for every 100 AP) of target’s max health bonus magic damage for every basic attack for the next 3 seconds. E – Bonecrusher Cost: 1/2/3/4/5% current health Cooldown: 10/9/8/7/6 s Active: Ganran crushes his target stunning him/her for 1.5 seconds. Bonecrusher resets Ganran’s auto-attack timer. Bonus Physical Damage: 10/20/30/40/50 R – Zombie Menace Cost: 1% max health for every second Cooldown: 30/20/10 s Passive: Ganran permanently gains 5/10/15 armor and 5/10/15 magic resist which doubles whenever Ganran is under a crowd control effect (slows, stuns, snares, taunts, etc.). Active: Ganran succumbs to his monstrous instincts and gains an additional 30% attack speed, 50 bonus movement speed and reduces the duration of crowd control effects by 20% (stacks with Merc Treads,Tenacity, etc.). Additionally, his basic attacks add 2 stacks of “infection” instead of 1. (This ability can cause Ganran to commit suicide.) Submitted By: Absolved Category:Custom champions